


Countdown

by starrnobella



Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Power Swap, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Just when they thought nothing else could go wrong, Theo realized that the timer counting down behind them has switched the rules on he and Natasha. COMPLETE





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm back with a Marvel/Harry Potter crossover thanks to the Roll-A-Drabble last month over at Marvelously Magic Fanfiction on Facebook. The dice were rolled for a HP character, a MCU character and a trope.
> 
> My dice roll gave me the following assignment: Theo Nott with Natasha Romanoff dealing with Superpower/Magical Power Swap. Yes this story would appear to have a lot of back story and story going forward, however for the title that I have chosen, I think the snippet of the story line you are able to see is perfectly capped off.
> 
> This was beta read by GaeilgeRua! SquarePeg72 alpha read this for me. I love them both so much and owe them more than I'd care to imagine.
> 
> All typical disclaimers apply. I don't own Marvel or Harry Potter and I don't write for profit. In all honesty, I only write for me.
> 
> Check me out on social media if you're interested in what I'm doing in between updates/posts.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think! Please keep in mind that this story is marked complete and I don't have plans to write another piece attached.
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

_Ten…_

"Nat! Come on! We don't have time to figure out what happened. We just need to get the hell out of here," Theo yelled, looking back over his shoulder as he ran toward the entrance of the maze. She had been right behind him only five seconds ago. Where the hell did she go?

Just as he was about to stop and turn around to go look for her, he noticed her rounding the corner with a panicked look on her face. She kept glancing down at her hands, so Theo followed her line of sight and noticed small sparks flickering at her fingertips.

"Great," he mumbled to himself. When they were attacked, he noticed a strange feeling as though something was being pulled out of him, but he had no idea what was going on. Now looking at the ends of Nat's fingers, he knew exactly what was going on. His powers had left his body and jumped into hers. The last thing they needed right now was for someone utterly clueless about magic to have magical powers.

"What is going on?" she asked, struggling to catch her breath as she stopped beside him.

Theo looked at her and sighed. He didn't have time to explain it now.

The crunch of leaves on the ground behind them caused both of their heads to snap in the direction of the noise. Someone was coming, and neither one of them were prepared to deal with it right now.

Theo reached over and took her hand in his. "We have to keep going. I'll explain it to you when we get out of this maze."

_Nine…_

As they continued to run, Natasha looked down at her fingers once more. The sparks were glowing brighter, and they were shooting off of her fingers rapidly, disappearing before they hit the ground. She wasn't sure what had happened, but she knew it certainly wasn't good. Not to mention, the countdown she could hear in the distance wasn't helping. They were running out of time before the gate to the maze closed, and they were stuck inside for who knows how long.

Theo glanced down at her and saw the concern on her face. For the brief time that he had gotten to know Natasha, he had never seen concern resonate on her face. That simple fact alone scared him because he wasn't sure what to do either, and if anyone would have been able to get them out of this alive, it was her.

"We're almost there," he said, smiling when she turned to face him. He pushed aside any fear that he could feel bubbling up inside of him. He needed to be strong for both of them.

_Eight…_

Finally, they could see the gate clearly. It was only a little further to go. They should be able to make it.

_Seven…_

Natasha glanced back over her shoulder and noticed someone coming up behind them. "Theo! Look out!"

Theo looked back over his shoulder and mumbled something under his breath. She watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a stick. She scolded herself for the word she used. She knew it wasn't a stick. It was his wand, but what was he going to do with it?

"Take this," he said, handing his wand over to her. She tentatively wrapped her fingers around the wood and looked at him. "On my command, I want you to point my wand at them and yell Expelliarmus."

_Six…_

"Do you understand what I'm asking you do to?"

_Five…_

"Nat, I could really use an answer right about now…"

_Four…_

"Nat!"

"Yes, I can do it! Just tell me when."

"Good. Keep running and wait for my signal."

_Three…_

"Almost. Just a few more steps."

"And I'm supposed to say what again?"

"Expelliarmus, on my signal."

"Anything else I need to remember?"

"Just believe in what you're casting, and my magic should do the trick."

"Because that makes total sense."

Theo turned to look at her and fought the urge to roll his eyes. "We really don't have time to argue about this right now. Just keep running."

_Two…_

"Once you step onto the other side of the gate, Nat."

"What if you aren't through the gate?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Okay."

_One…_

As soon as their feet landed on the other side of the gate and the spell left her mouth, the entire world went dark.


End file.
